dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Gourd Dragon
The Gourd Dragon is a rare quad hybrid of the Plant, Earth, Fire, and Dark elements. It's main element is Plant. Appearance TBA Abilities Weapons The gourd dragon is heavy and jumps on its opponents to attack them. Defenses The gourd dragon has a thick skin and it's blood stinks. So if it is attacked and if it's opponent can somehow cause it to bleed, the bleeding it will most likely scare away the opponent. Other Abilities The gourd dragon can survive a long time without eating. They are known for being very well camouflaged and are able to change their skin color to red, orange, green and yellow. Breath Weapon The gourd dragon's breath takes the form of non-edible pumpkins with a stinky juice. Weaknesses The gourd dragon moves slowly and dragons with no sense of smell are immune to the stinky juice of the pumpkins and it's blood defenses. Habitat Regions The gourd dragon is only glimpsed in the wild in the Forests of Schloss. Preferred Home The gourd dragon has been glimpsed there hiding between the bushes. Sheltering/Nesting Not much is known about how they build their nests, if they do so. Diet We never saw a gourd dragon eating in the wild, but we found berries with bite marks of them in the Forests of Schloss. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality The gourd dragon likely has a friendly personality, because those in parks only get angry when someone else acts mean to them. However, they can also be quite grumpy on some days. Social Order The gourd dragon is very rare so it likely almost never meets others of its species. Relationship to Wizards No wizard ever met a gourd dragon in the wild. Those who were glimpsed didn't see the wizards. When in a park During Thanksgiving and around december-january, they can be bred with a root dragon and a pepper dragon. They can also be bred at any time using two gourd dragons. Habitats Gourd dragons can be kept in many habitats, such as Earth, Fire, Plant, Dark, Spooky, and Omnitats. How to care for It's better to keep them away in the Hibernation Cave on grumpy days. Favorite Treat Gourd dragons have no real preferences. Life Cycle Mating It is likely wild gourd dragons hybridize with other dragons or don't mate at all, as they may never meet another of their species during their lifetime. Birth The birth of a gourd dragon is almost impossible in the wild, as pepper and root dragons do not live in the same locations and two gourd dragons are very unlikely to meet each other. They are almost at the point of extinction. Infancy An infant's life cycle is unknown. Adolescence We guess it doesn't differ that much from the adulthood. Adulthood As far as we know, adult gourd dragons wander around the forest in search of food and leave territory markings, except if those stinky juice trails we find from time to time are made accidentally. Life Span This is mainly unknown, but we once found a gourd dragon body and scans turned out it was 200 years old. History Discovery The gourd dragon was discovered when The Great Nogard's apprentice Jim Eagle bred one in his parks. He went out to search them in the wild, but never found them. However, Hans Baum later found one playing in the garden of his crazy uncle, who again claimed that was a dragon he knew for years. However, Hans wasn't allowed to adopt the dragon. Origin of Name The gourd dragon gets its name for resembling the gourd fruit. Magic Gourd dragons have so much elemental magic that it can't use any of them likely because of the same reason that prevents faire dragons from using elemental magic. They are known to be able to use Cibumancy, though. Notable Dragons *Pumpy (Hans Baum's uncle) References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Quad Hybrids Category:Plant Category:Fire Category:Earth Category:Dark Category:Limited Category:Inhabitants of the Forests of Schloss